Finding love in the strangest places
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: After Edward left Bella goes to Hogwarts, being Harry's twin she meets the rest of the gang. Falling in love agian wasnt part of the plan.The Cullen's return Will Draco capture her heart,and will she and Harry defeat Voldemort? B/D H/G R/H
1. Chapter 1

Walking though the large corridors , hallways with secret doors and hidden passages I couldn't help but note how this felt like home. I haven't felt like this is a long time. Ever since Edward left I always felt something was missing but now, here at this place were I belong the hole in my heart disappeared. After a few months I got over the fact that Edward doesn't love me and I completely accept that. I understand that he thought he loved me but when he said how fragile I was he suddenly realised that he wasn't. I was never able to be myself. I removed the charm over my appearances. I have the same colour eyes as my father James and my hair has more red due to my mother Lily.

Hogwarts has always been my home even since the ages of 11. Although I never attended the school I always came here to see Dumbledore and them more recently to see my twin, who schooled here. I was excited as I walked to the Gryffindor common room. I muttered the password and the door swung open. I walked though the port whole. I saw Harry and his friends sitting on the sofa laughing and joking. I couldn't help but smile. He looked up at me. His eyes widened as a huge grin with could rival that of a Cheshire cat appeared on his face. His friends turned in in the direction he was looking at to see what he was staring. Harry jumped up running towards me before grabbing me in a huge hug. I laughed.

" Harry" I squeaked with delight. " put me down".

He slowly put me to my feet, he was a good few inches taller than me.

" What are you going here?" he asked confused.

" I'm the new student in your year" I couldn't help but smile, he hugged me again.

" Gryffindor I see" he stated.

" Of course, it's the family house" I giggled. " Although the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin"

" Don't worry the same thing happened to me" his face was still covered by a large smile.

I heard someone clear there throat's I turned around to see two people standing in front of me looking confused. One was a ginger haired boy - he was tall, well built -holding hands with a brunette - she was about my height her hair was in smooth ringlets, her eyes were brown.

Harry looked sheepishly over at them.

" This is Isabella-" he was cut off by the ginger one.

" Your girlfriend?" he raised his eyebrow. Both Harry and I winced, made gagging noises then laughed.

" No, She is my twin but call her Bella" he stated.

They both looked at me with there mouth open.

" But, How?" The ginger one asked.

" Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other-" I started out but then got cut by the laughing coming from Harry and the brunette girl.

" I know that" the ginger one wined, I raised my eyebrow questionably. Which caused the girl to laugh harder.

" I'm Hermione, this is Ronald" she extended her hand politely. I shook it, before turning to Ronald.

" So Ronald shall we continue our sex education talk." He blushed slightly before muttering something under his breath. Harry shook with silent laughter beside me.

" Harry how come you never mentioned Bella before?" Hermione asked.

" I asked him not to, he was known as the boy who lived, I didn't want that. Plus he only found out a year or two go when Dumbledore introduced us." I explained. She nodded in a understanding way.

" How come Harry was the one who got the scar?" Ron asked.

" We both did" Harry and I answered at the same time.

" Creepy" Ron muttered. I extended my left hand showing them the same lighting bolt scar near my thumb.

They both nodded.

" This is weird" Ron stated, Hermione hit him across the head.

" Sorry about Ron, he is… not very good at considering other peoples feelings" Harry tried to explain.

" Its okay, trust me it was weird finding out I had a brother, plus we don't looked anything alike much"

" I am clearly the better looking one"

I rolled my eyes at Harry's comment.

" You worry me sometime" I moaned shaking my head. He chuckled.

" Come on Bella, I will show you to your room, then we will go down for lunch" Hermione rambled as she grabbed my arm showing me to my room.

" Help me" I begged as I was dragged up the stairs. I heard Ron and Harry laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the girls dormitories it looked like all my stuff had already been brought up, my uniform was laid out neatly on a chair with my robes. I sat on my four poster bed. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours, red and gold. I smiled to myself.

" What's it like being Harry's unknown twin?" she asked.

" Well, although most people don't know of my existence the one person I don't want to know about me does, so like you three have had adventures I have had some of my own. Voldemort isn't only after Harry" I shrugged not making a big deal out of it. Of course it was a big deal but I knew she understood as she has always been there for Harry.

" You know although Harry never told you about me, he has told me all about you and Ron" I smiled at her warmly.

" I hope nothing bad"

" Nope, promise. He told me how he doesn't see you as friend more brother and sister if you know what I mean". A grin appeared on her face. She nodded in delight.

" Your lucky to have a brother like Harry" she told me.

" I know" smiling at the fact that I got my brother back.

" Right I will leave you to get changed into your uniform, meet me downstairs in the common room when your ready." Hermione left.

I started getting changed. I slipped on the skirt, pulled up my socks, placed my feet in my black pumps, buttoned up my shirt, sorted out my tie, pulled on the cardigan fiddling with the buttons. I shrugged into my robe doing up the one button before slipping my wand into my robe. I walked down the stone stairs I saw Harry talking to Ron and Hermione, then hug them. I knew he had a great bunch of friends.

"So what do you think?" I asked as I finished descending the stairs.

" I think mum and dad would be proud" Harry said proudly.

" Yes I think they would too" looking straight at him, a smile played on my lips. He knew what I meant ,by the amount we have both gone through.

" Come on I'm hungry" Ron moaned.

" Is he always like this?" I asked as we walked out of the common room though the port hole.

" Pretty much" Harry shrugged. We walked down the hundreds of stairs finally at a flat surface. I noticed a lot of people staring at me.

" Everyone is staring me" I moaned as I grabbed Harry's wrist for some comfort.

" It's okay Bella, where is the Gryffindor courage" Harry laughed.

" I will tell you were its going to be in a minute" I said in a threatening tone. Ron laughed. Hermione playfully bumped into me.

" Ouch that hurt" Harry placed his free hand over his heart faking to be hurt by my comment. I laughed at the face he pulled. Walking into the great hall everyone stop talking to stare in my direction. I took a deep breath.

" Wow, you would think they had never seen another human before" I muttered. Harry and Ron started laughing loudly. I looked over at Hermione who was looking at me, both of us shaking are heads at the boys. We took our seats, I sat next to Harry, opposite Hermione while Harry opposite to Ron. Slowly the room started regaining noise.

"Bella!" I heard some shout behind me I turned around to see Luna Lovegood.

" Luna" I said jumping up and hugging her.

" Its so good to see you, how've you been?" she asked seriously, as I pulled away from the hug.

" Good. How about you?"

" Brilliant, I finally kept away the Nargle's" she said in a almost dreamy voice.

" Good for you" I smiled at her.

" Bye Bella I'm off to get some pudding" she waved as she made her way back to her table. I walked over to the Gryffindor table taking my seat next to Harry again.

" I didn't know you knew Luna" Harry asked confused. I shrugged .

" Harry is it okay if I tell people am your twin?" I asked taking a bite of food.

" If you want, I don't mind I just glad I have my sister back" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Lunch was interesting Ron and Hermione kept asking me question about what I had been up to. What things I seen. How many time I have faced you-know-who. How I knew Luna. Who I lived with. Why I moved. What was it like being home schooled. They told me what I missed. The teachers and the lessons. People who they liked. People they didn't. Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lunch I walked out of the hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione when the patch was suddenly blocked by a tall blonde haired boy with cold grey eyes, a smirk was plastered across his face. Behind him was two, tall, rather large dark haired guys.

" Well Potter" the blonde sneered - his hair looked like sex hair, it went well with his strong features.

" So Potter, who's your friend" he looked at me up and down with a smirk that I wanted to smack off his face.

" Not interested" I snapped glaring at him.

" Feisty" he smirked causing his two followers to laugh loudly.

I muttered to myself knowing the others could hear. Harry nudged me. I looked up and he shook his head. I sighed. He was never one for violence. But me, I on the other hand was completely different.

" So is she your bitch Potter" he asked cockily. My angry levels rose up again my fists clenched at my sides.

" Why are you hanging round with these losers" he asked looking directly at me. That's when I realised that this must be the infamous Malfoy.

" I'm not hanging around with you am I?" I asked pretending to be surprised. Malfoy stopped smirking.

" How dare you" he snapped I rolled my eyes. " Do you know who I am?" he continued. I fake yawned.

" You know how boring you are?"I asked making sure I pushed his buttons.

" Excuse me" he shouted highly offended

" I find you highly boring, big headed, almost like a ferret" I knew I touched a nerve with Harry was silently laughing. Malfoy's face turn a slightly pink colour.

" You don't want to make an enemy out of me" he sneered. I rolled my eyes.

" You really shouldn't be hanging around with Potter and his friends, there nothing but Mudblood's and filth just like there parents" he glared at me, that was it. That was the last straw. No one says anything about my brother and his friends. Lucky I was a registered Animagus, ah the things you can do when you are home schooled. I quickly changed into my Animagus form which happened to be a white lioness. I slowly walked up to Malfoy who was quickly retreating. I let out a roar, that was his undoing he ran like the wind. I changed back into a human laughing on the floor, tears running down my face.

" That was Bloody brilliant" Ron said though the fits of laughter. Harry extended his hand to help me up.

" I wish you would have let me punch him" I moaned as we walked to our next lesson. Professor Snape, potions.

" Wow your violent" Harry said ruffling my hair like a child. I glared at him.

" You can not seriously tell me that if I punched him you would feel bad or tell me off, come off it, it's Malfoy. The pompous, idiotic, boring twat needs a good smack to wipe that smirk off his face," I rambled angrily mainly to myself. Harry just looked at me disapprovingly while Ron was chuckling and Hermione placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

" Note to self: never get on the wrong side of Bella Potter" Ron chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Walking down into the dungeons, to say it was slightly creepy would be pointing out the obvious but I pushed that thought aside.

" So we have this class with the Slytherin's?" I asked as we entered the classroom which looked more like a prison.

A tall pale looking teacher was looming over his desk. His straight black hair matted slightly, his black eyes hung deep in his head scanning the classroom for his next victim. I knew that I would have to go up to this teacher, who I am guessing is Snape. Taking a step into the classroom with Harry and the others behind me his eyes locked on mine. It took all my power not to run out of the classroom there and then. The look on his face was plain, mixed with shock and curiosity. I walked up to his desk.

" Yes" he sneered.

" I am the new student" I told him politely. He nodded sharply.

" You must be Isabella, although I don't have a last name for you" he looked at me curiously.

" Potter" I told him. His brows frowned.

" Excuse me?" he asked confused..

" My name is Isabella Lily Potter sir"

He just looked at me like I had eaten a bug. Or had three heads, speaking of three heads I want to see that three headed dog - Fluffy.

" Well Miss Potter go sit next to Mr Malfoy" he muttered when he regained some of his composure. I sighed as I made my way over to Malfoy.

" Couldn't keep away?" he asked with a smirk. I leaned into him.

" Something like that" I whispered in his ear before giving him a small kiss on the top of his jaw. I pulled away with a smirk on my face that could revival Malfoy's, whilst Malfoy looked completely shocked. I took my place. The rest of the lesson Malfoy was still in shock. I took notes. Answered some questioned. Next lesson we was creating strengthening potion which mainly consists of Salamander blood and Powdered Griffin claw. It was easy, well I would find it easy as my I inherited my mothers ability for potions. Looking over at Harry I could clearly see he didn't. I looked at my parchment with my lessons on. Next was flying&games well that will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape dismissed us from class early due to the lesson content being finished. I noticed Snape looking at me with pain in his eyes this was quickly covered up by the emotionless mask he placed on his face once again. Harry looked at Malfoy who was still in shock, then looked at me with a questioning look.

" Don't want to know" I told him as I walked out of the room and down the corridor. Harry and Ron quickly caught up with me.

" Seriously what did you do?" Ron pressed.

" Do you really want to know?" I raised my eyebrow as I stopped whilst turning to face them.

" yes" both raised their voice. I continued to walk leaving the two stunned, I quickened my pace so that I wouldn't be late for the games, plus I didn't want me to be caught up by my brother and his best friend. I walked onto the quidditch pitch a smile played on my lips I have always had a love for flying and quidditch my father always liked to fly fast, I guess that got past on to both Harry and I.

Madam Hooch was walking to the pitch when a piercing scream came in the opposite direction. The class sharply turned to see a large snake around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy just stood there frozen from shock and properly scared.

" Draco, don't move" Hooch ordered. " I will go get Dumbledore" she shouted running in the direction of the school. Malfoy's lips started turning blue his already pale skin turning sickly white.

" It's killing him" people started to whisper and mumble. I don't know what it was in me but I walked up to Malfoy. I felt a tug on my robes it was Harry, he shock his head.

" I'm not going to let him die" I stated slipping out of my robes that Harry had in a vice grip pushing my sleeves up to my elbow. I heard people gasping. Malfoy's eyes were wide open with shock. I reached over to touch the snake, it hissed at me but calmed at my touch.

Your killing him, let him go I told the snake in Parseltongue. I heard more gasps. The snake hissed angrily at me.

Let him go I said staring into the snakes eyes . Slowly the snake uncoiled itself from around Malfoy's neck wrapping itself around my arm. With a quick tap of my wand it turned into a bracelet.

Malfoy started swaying slightly I grabbed his arm, pulling him to the ground. I knelt beside him, by now the class had gathered around us, they were in shock as well. Well Harry wasn't, he just looked at me with a weird glint in his eye.

" You okay?" I asked concerned .

" Yes, I think so," he shook his head lightly.

" Come on, I will take you to the medical wing," I told him. He nodded weakly. I grabbed his arm helping him up. I wrapped it around my shoulder while I wrapped my other arm around his back to his waist supporting him. People made a passage though the crowd. I think a lot of people were in shock that a Gryffindor was helping a Slytherin.

" You look awful," I said looking at the extremely pale Malfoy.

" Thanks you really know how to make a person feel better," He told me sarcastically. Just then I saw Dumbledore and Hooch running from a side entrance to the quidditch pitch completely ignoring us. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

" What's funny?" Malfoy asked, he followed my eye line then started laughing.

" Makes you feel valued doesn't it" I said giggling.

" Oh yes, mega" he said laughing. With that we both burst into laughter catching the attention of the two teachers they spun of their heels making a beeline to us.

" What happened?" Hooch demand glaring at me.

" Bella saved my life" Malfoy said immediately. Both teachers looked shocked although Dumbledore wasn't shocked about me saving Malfoy's life, he was shocked that Malfoy said anything.

" Ms. Potter escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, finish your lesson, then I want to see you in my office" Dumbledore told me.

" Yes sir"

" I do believe you have a lesson to teach Madam Hooch, I feel like an orange fizzy today" Dumbledore pondered then he walked off. After both teachers disappeared we started walking to the hospital wing.

" So your related to Potter" Malfoy asked disgusted.

" Yes, is that a problem I'm his twin actually. But if you like I could change my lovely bracelet back into a snake and leave you alone" I threatened as I glared at him. He paled again.

" That's not what I mean, its just… I don't know" he was frustrated.

" Ya know you don't have to wear that mask when your around me" I told him. He looked at me confused, then if I have lost my mind but his eyes were full of sadness and sorrow.

" I don't know what your talking about" he snapped. I stopped walking let got of him and spun around to face him. Cold grey to warm brown.

" Really?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. " I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't worry I won't demolish your 'precious" reputation" I looked away from him for a second. I felt a soft hand touch my chin he moved it so that I was looking straight at him.

" How do you know so much about me" he whispered.

" Its in your eyes" I lifted my hand gently touching the red/purple mark on his neck never looking away from his eyes.

" Its going to bruise" I told him softly as I pulled away

" Come on lets get you to the nurse" I said pulling his robe to get him moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got to the wing I left Malfoy in the hands of Madam Pomfrey. Walking back to the pitch I noticed how cold it was. I hope Harry still had my robe. Walking onto the pitch I saw the whole class turn to me with shocked faces and some glaring at me. Harry , Ron and Hermione pushed through the crowd walking towards me.

" Bella you okay" Harry asked with a worried expression on his face while handing me my robe. I slipped my robe on, wrapping it tightly around my body.

" I'm fine really, its Malfoy I'm worried about" I mumbled mainly to myself. Walking into the crowd everyone started moving away from me looking worried.

" What's wrong why are you avoiding me like the plague" I asked the class.

" You speak Parseltongue" someone muttered.

" And what that makes me evil, I just saved Malfoy from having his neck snapped like a twig" everyone winced

"And you think I'm evil. So what it I speak Parseltongue so can Harry" I pointed out.

" But he got it from You-Know-Who" someone replied.

" So did I, Harry James Potter is my twin" I stated simply. A lot of people gasped. I rolled my eyes.

" Yes, I know shocker, now drop it" Harry ordered coming up behind me, I couldn't help but smile at my big brother coming to protect me.

After the lesson I walking around the castle for a bit until I saw the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I stated the password ' orange fizz'. The stairs started spiralling upwards. I quickly jumped on the top step as it slowly twirled. Once it stopped I pushed my way though the wooden door into Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sat there at his desk. He looked up through his glasses a smile appeared on his aged face.

" Isabella, glad you could make it" he gestured for me to sit down in front of him. I did so.

" I am guessing the school knows that you are Harry's twin" his eyebrow raised. I nodded. His smile widened.

" Sir, Why am I here?" I asked slightly confused.

" Well I wanted too say thank you for saving Draco's life, it takes great courage too do what you did Isabella. Too save someone's life in front of your class mates when you are the new student, showing them that you speak Parseltongue. Amazing" he rambled slightly. His words were kind and supportive. It felt like a father telling his daughter how proud he was of her. I smiled at him.

" Seriously, it wasn't that brave I just did what was right" I pointed out. Dumbledore's face lit up like a child at Christmas.

" You ,Isabella, are just like your mother, she was kind, caring but she also saw the good in people even if they didn't, that's what you see ,isn't it Isabella, the good in young Malfoy" he pondered.

" I do, he puts of a mask you make sure no one can see the really him. You know why he wont let anyone near his arm?" I asked.

" Because he is a death eater" Dumbledore stated. I smiled at him and shook my head.

" No, because he doesn't want anyone to know he isn't a death eater. After the snake incident I saw both of his arms as I pulled him to the ground when he was faint, they were clear" I told Dumbledore who's features became soft, a small smile played on his lips.

" You are so much like your parents" he noted. " I think you should get back to lessons now" he nodded to end the conversation. I got up and made my way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of my lessons went easily, everything ran smoothly everyone was coming up to me to see my scar or asking me if I was Harry's twin or even if I really did save Malfoy. To say that the day was eventful would be an understatement. After the full day of people asking about me and my life I decided to get away from it all. Walking down into the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione was sitting by the fire talking and laughing. Just how it should be for people our age.

" Bella where you going?" Ron asked as I reached the hole to leave the Gryffindor tower.

" Just out" I shrugged as I walked through the door, leaving behind unanswered questions from Harry. It was just a few hours before lights outs. There were a few people walking around with books and what not. I also passed some couples heavily making out. Walking though random hallways, corridors and doors I ended up on a balcony which I had never come across before. The view was amazing, the sun was beginning too set and the skies were ablaze of pinks and oranges the mountains looked like they were on fire. I heard light footsteps coming towards me at a slow pace I turned around to see Malfoy glaring at me with the coldness in his eyes was back and with a vengeance.

" What are you doing here" he sneered. I shrugged turning back to the peaceful scenery. Wanting to leave the conflicts of school life behind for just a few moments.

" Malfoy, stop acting like a jerk. I know you're not" I sighed sadly knowing it was hard to wear a mask round the people that judge you day in and day out of your life.

" You know nothing about me" he snapped raising his voice. I spun around to face him glaring at him with equally cold eyes, after everything he still was a jerk he would never change until he wanted to but then again I don't think he will, he likes being in power too much, having people fear him and his name.

" I know that you're not a death eater" I snapped back. A animalistic growl erupted from his throat he didn't sound like a vampire, more of a lion or a tiger defending there territory.

" What's the matter have I hit a sore spot" I smirked. His eyes turned dark narrowing locking onto me like I was his prey.

" You don't know what your talking about" his voice was rough with hate.

" Really, the Dark Lord to powerful for you, are you scared of him" I mocked. Suddenly Malfoy lunged at me in Animagus, a black lion. I moved quickly changing to not wanting to start a fight but I wasn't going to let myself be a victim. I noticed then that I was now black rather than white, something in me must have changed. Maybe it was the pure hatred for the man, now a crouching animal in front of me. We both instantly started fighting each other viciously pushing each other into the halls where some students were sitting enjoying the peace of the empty halls. Screams echoed the halls, students fleeing the scene. He jumped on me snapping at my throat I lashed out scratching him along the jaw line to neck. 4 diagonally deep bloody lines cover his neck. He bit down on my arms snatching them roughly. I jumped back we were circling each other if someone glanced at us just for that split second they would think we were dancing. Malfoy jumped at me again this time his claws out slashing the right side of my face. I felt the blood trickle down on my fur matting it together. A large roar erupted from his mouth as he launched at me I pressed my claws in his neck. Blood covered the floor in which we were fighting. Both fighting at each other with equal wounds. Sharp strong tapping were heard from a distance, possible footsteps but this didn't stop us. We were to engaged with each other to pull ourselves out of the fight. Malfoy jumped on me, snarling at me before I snarled at him. Locked together by our claws embedded in one another. I heard gasps. Before something hit both of us ripping us apart still in our animal forms. Snape and McGonagall were standing there with a shocked look on there faces both pointing the wands at each of us separating us.

" I have never in all my years at Hogwarts seen such a violent scene , you two boys should be ashamed of yourselves" McGonagall looked at us both disapprovingly.

" I want you both to change back into human form and get yourself to the hospital wing" Snape sneered. We both changed into human form showing are injuries more clearly. Both looked in horror as they saw mine and Malfoy's injuries, plus the fact that I was a girl. Malfoy had scratches and bite marks all the way up both of his arms then four long deep scratches along his jaw and neck. Blood wept from the wounds like thick oil. Covering his black suit that he wore so often. I felt a dull face across my face, I lifted my hand up to touch the four very thick and long scratch's that marked the right side of my face. They burned as I touched them lightly tracing the lines that marked my face. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood before making my way past the professors who looked shocked, to the medical wing.

We were told we both had to stay in the wing overnight, then the morning to see how we are healing. In the morning it was really hot so we didn't have to wear our robes or cardigans. For the first time I looked in the mirror after I got ready. It was lunch, Malfoy had already left for lunch making the most of the time to milk the advantages probably . I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail with two strands of hair framing my now marked face. The face staring back at me, I couldn't believe it was mine. My once perfect skin was covered in 4 black marks and scratch marks, small cuts littered my neck. The bruising had cleared and the swelling had gone down from the potions that Madam Pomfrey had given us. I noticed all the while we were there Malfoy couldn't look me in the eyes. I slipped on my white shirt rolling the sleeve up to my elbows, my tie hanging loosely due to my injuries around my neck. The bites and scratches on my arms were visible but I didn't care. My wand was placed securely at the waist band on my skirt. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the great hall the laughter and giggling that was normal found suddenly dropped, silence followed by pointing at me and gasps of shock, horror, disgust even remorse. I sighed. I looked over at the teachers who looked in awe and shock. Why would why look in awe of me. Someone who has huge marks on her face scaring her for life never fading a constant reminder of who she was. I walked over to the Gryffindor table were Harry stood up looking at me with hatred in his eyes. Not aimed at me but the person who did it. I could see his fists balled up in angrier shaking violently.

" What happened?" he asked as we sat down. I shrugged and starting to fill my plate with lunch I was so hungry I missed breakfast as I was put into a medical sleep as the pain of my injuries were to great.

" Bella" he warned.

" Harry" I warned in a voice ice cold telling him to leave it. Anyone else would have left it but no, not my div of a brother.

" This is serious Bella"

" Yes well I might starve I think that is more serious" I took a bite of a sandwich.

" Bella what happened?" Hermione asked calmly.

" Nothing really went for a walked last night and ended up in the hospital wind now am here" giving then the basics of basics. All three glared at me.

" Bella tell me what happened to you" Harry ordered a little louder a few people were staring. I stared blankly at him.

" Bella I know what your doing" he stated. I continued to stare blankly at him while taking a bite out of my sandwich chewing it slowly. He sighed giving up. I smiled as I turned to face Ron.

" Quidditch match soon?" I asked Ron. He brightened up right away. I smiled at him.

" Yep will you be watching or do you want to try out for the team since you are a Potter and all" he stated.

" No Ron am not off out for the team but I will easily come and watch, how can I not my brother is on the team" I smiled at Harry he just glared at me.

" You know your face will stay like that" I aimed at Harry.

" What and your wont, look at you I mean seriously you have huge scratch's across your face, they look hideous bells, your still beautiful but look at you your scarred for life." he snapped. I felt tears well in my eyes I blinked them back I refused to so weakness in front of anyone ever since the Cullen's left me.

" Well if that's how you feel" I got up and walked out of the hall. With everyone looking at me, I looked over at Malfoy who looked like he was having an inner battle. I looked away from his eyes that were clouded with strong emotions. I walked to an abandoned class room were I knew no one would be coming all day. I just sat on the table and cried silently. I was never one to be vain but to have huge markings long your face is upsetting for any person. Tears slide down my cheek flowing fast. I looked up to see that I was in a potions room. It wasn't Snape's but it was good enough. I didn't want too go to my next lesson which happened to be potions the potion that we was working on was:

Draught of Living Death

Potion information

Effect:

Causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber

Characteristics:

Clear as water when completed

Difficulty level: Advanced

Ingredients

* Wormwood

* Asphodel

* Valerian roots

* A single Sopophorous Bean

* Sloth Brain

I followed my notes carefully it was quite easy. Snape changed the potion that we was making to see how we would do on the spot. After an hour the potion was complete I filled a few vials up with it too give it to Snape to test it just because I had cuts all over my body doesn't mean that I couldn't produce the potion. I cleared away all my things then grabbed the vials making my way to the potion Snape's . Walking down the halls I saw people talking about my wounds, pointing and some even looked shocked that I showed my face. I walked into Snape's class room he looked up from his desk with a shocked expression. I silently placed the vials on his desk. He raised he eyebrow before speaking.

" What is this?" he asked.

" The potion that I was meant today in your class sir" I answered.

" Why?" he looked at my face carefully.

" Just because I don't want to be around Malfoy and the Harry doesn't mean I asked do what I was meant to do it my lessons sir" he seemed please with his answer and dismissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

My next lesson was charms a very boring and dull lesson so I decided to walked around Hogwarts while everyone is in class. It was quite I heard the birds singing there songs of happiness as I walked though the ancient halls with was covered in decorative carvings. Although this was my first year here it had always been my home, I felt right. I sighed as I sat down on the hard stone steps that was cold against my skin causing me to shiver lightly.

" What do you think you are doing out of lesson?" a strained voice asked I looked up too see Dumbledore looking at me with a warm smile.

" I cant return too lesson, not like this" I pointed to my face not making eye contact.

" What you did today Isabella was the most bravest thing I have even seen, you might not think it, but walking into a full of people who you know will judge you without covering but your wounds was truly brave. What is even more remarkable is that you didn't tell you brother or his friends who did this too you… why?" he asked me. I stood up walking over to him.

" After everything, I still see the goodness in him, it must sound crazy but I feel a pull to him. I know I shouldn't but its there in his eyes. He couldn't even look at me in the hospital wing. Its just that I don't want him to get hurt I see he already has been enough and although he doesn't say it I know that he is sorry for what he did" I stated.

" Isabella you are truly a remark able person, who can put up a good fight, I saw Mr Malfoy looks like you gave just as good as you got" he commented before walking away from me leaving me a little confused as too why he hasn't told me off or why I haven't been sent to lessons. The day went by I haven't run into Harry or his friends yet. I handed in all my essays and homework after each lesson finished to make sure I wasn't spotted. After that I made my way over to the Astronomy Tower. It was cold tonight and I was still in my uniform. The stars started shining bright as the night grew darker. The sky was a dark blue now it almost looked like velvet. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs but I didn't turn around I just wanted to be disturbed. But the person did not speak instead then stood next to me leaning on the railings like I was. I looked over to see Draco Malfoy standing there in his white school shirt green and sliver pulled down tie, black pants and shiny polished shoes. He hair was a mess from stress and his shirt was unbuttoned slightly reliving some of his chest. I looked back at the stars enjoying the peace and quite. I heard Malfoy sigh, I looked over to him my eyes being caught in his.

" How can you do it?" he asked staring into my eyes making my insides flip.

" Do what?" I answered after a moments silence. He sighed again. Confused? Frustrated?

" Not want too kill me for what I have done too you" he whispered looking down at his shoes.

" I forgive you, its simply walking into a room with everyone staring at me I doesn't matter I wasn't good looking anyway I was just… boring I guess this marks don't mean anything too me they don't change me as a person. Although what Harry said to me did make me wish I never got into a fight with you" I sighed myself thinking about it. A single small tear escaped my eye. Malfoy looked at me in surprise I guess I have never shown weakness.

" Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that its just I don't like it that you can see who I am not who I should be" he looked down again. I move towards him, gently touched his cheek he looked up. There was something about him. A pull that I couldn't and didn't want to explain with should be enemies but instead I wanted to be something different, I didn't know what just something different.

" Let me in?" I asked. He leaned closer to me. He was inch's away from my face. He wrapped his warm strong arms around my waist pulling me too him never breaking eye contact. I placed both hands gently on his chest. For the first time his cold grey eye held warmth, and something else. A different emotion.

" Do you think sometimes that you don't belong that you have to do what your born to do rather than you want?" Malfoy asked frowning.

" I think sometimes you have to make a chose then act upon without turning back that what truly defines us. Its not who we are it what decisions we make that create us" I whispered. Malfoy nodded. He leaned in more.

" I have made my decision" he whispered with a smile of his face before he softly pressed him lips to mine. He was warm, gentle and sweet. He tasted like sweet spearmint but refreshing. Slowly the kiss build up there was passion but not over powering. His had trailed up my back to my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly making their was to his luscious silky locks. He pulled me tighter against his body. He gently touched the four gashes that he himself had placed there leaving a tingly feeling in the path. Sadness filled his eyes has he realised that they would be there forever. His expression was quickly covered by shock. Pure shock.

We both pulled away smiling at each other. I noticed all of Malfoy's wounds have gone. But also kissing him made all the invisible wounds that Edward left heal straight away, the whole in my chest that I felt everyday but never let on. It was like magic.

" Draco" I whispered. " All your wounds have gone from are fight" he smiled brightly before he nodded. I removed one of my hand around his neck touching my face it was clear and smooth like the scratches were never there. I smiled up at him. He wasn't wearing the mask which he seemed to hate he was showing himself for what seemed to be the first time to anyone. More importantly me.

" Bella… I think you are beautiful, amazing and brilliant" he whispered raw emotion was behind his words. I would help but blush slight at his words. I gently touched were the marks should be from were I attack him.

" I think I should go to bed now" I suggested not really wanting to leave me but I knew we would be found out soon.

" Not before I give you two things" he comments. " This" he continued pulling a black rose with a sliver steam out of thin are, even though I knew it was magic it was still special to me. " And this" he kiss me softly again. " Your good night kiss" he whispered. I smiled as I walk away holding the rose my both hands.

" Thank you" I whispered as I walked down the stairs leaving a smiling Draco looking up at the stars finally looking peaceful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomorrow was the start of the weekend. I smiled as I entered the common room holding the rose between my fingers slowly turning it. Looking at the delicate petals I noticed fine green shiny strips along them. I smiled to myself noticing that they were Slytherin colours, trust Draco to get me a Slytherin coloured rose. I quickly changed not wanting to wake my room mates who was snoring softly. I must have been more tired than I thought as soon as my head in the lovely soft pillow I was asleep.**

**Waking up was not something I liked. It was early in the morning I must have only have a four or five hours sleep. No one was up yet but at least it was the weekend. I quickly made my bed and got changed into a above the knee black flare skirt with a black footless legging with sliver lines on, light green converse with a light green t-shirt. I grabbed my snake bracelet which I recently acquired. I looked in the mirror I applied some make up to make my eyes look smoke and a small amount of blush and some clear lip gloss before setting off downstairs. Everyone would start getting up soon as it was 8 was I finished. I was planning on going to Hogsmead today. **

**I walked to the library for an hour to get some light ready of the muggle story 'Snow falling on cedars' before I would go down for breakfast. After I finished I made my way to the great hall for some breakfast on the way I past Draco and his crew. I saw Draco placing the mask carefully so that his friend wouldn't see anything but I saw everything.**

" **Oi Scar face" I heard one of the others called I turned around sharply, showing them my full face without any scars. They had there mouths hanging open.**

" **What are you trying to catch flies" I smiled as I walked away. I saw Draco look at me a smile on his face. Walking over to the Gryffindor table I noticed some people starting at me. Why cant people jut get over it. Sighed at I sat down next to Hermione who was smiling at me but then frowned.**

" **What happened too your…" she trailed off. I shrugged.**

" **Don't know they just went" I said taking a drink of my pumpkin juice. She looked at me with curious eyes but then when she realised that I don't know what happened she dropped it.**

" **So were are the boys?" I asked before taking a bit of my toast.**

" **In bed" she said rolling her eyes. I nodded. We ate the rest of the food in silence. As I finished the boys finally made there appearance looked sleepy as anything they sat down opposite us, Ron started filling his face. **

" **Sorry about Ron" she whispered.**

" **Don't worry about it, am not his girlfriend" I noted she smiled at me trying not the laugh. Harry wouldn't looked at me he kept his eyes trained on his plate.**

" **So what you doing today" I asked Harry.**

" **Nothing were all staying in the grounds catching up on some revision" Harry answered without looking up from his food.**

" **Okay see you later" I cheerily spoke. **

" **Wait" Hermione rushed. I stopped getting up and sitting back down again. **

" **There was a rose on you table… who was it from?" she asked slyly suddenly Harry shot his head up interested along with Ron. A smiled played across my lips remembering the kiss.**

" **No one, picked it myself" I lied shrugging Hermione didn't buy it but nodded clearly showing me that she was leading Harry off the scent and then she will pounce on my later. I got up off the table. Making my way out of the hall. It was warm as I made my way casually to Hogsmead really I just wanted to go for a walk. It was nice the sun shone down on my face making it warm. June was always nice at Hogwarts I remember Harry telling me all the crazy things that they got up to in the summer time. Walking the path that led outside of Hogwarts. **

**I felt something grabbed my arm pulling towards them I looked up to see Draco at the same time are lips crashed together. My hands found there way around his neck then into his hair. He tightened his grip around my waist pulling me towards him more. We both pulled away panting for needed air before entwining are fingers and continuing the walk.**

" **I have been wanting to so that sense you walking into the hall at breakfast" he whispered in my ear. I giggled at his warm breath tickling my ear.**

" **So what do you want to do?" he asked softly.**

" **Don't mind really we could just walk around the ground instead?" I suggested. He smiled at me the warm smile that he showed to now one else.**

" **You know you have a nice smile, you should smile more offend" I told him seriously but lightly. **

" **That would ruin my reputation, I cant have people thinking Malfoy's are soft" he joked but I knew that he was serious as well, he had to wear the mask for everyone else.**

" **Well as long as I get you see more smiled then" I joked back. He smiled in response. He pushed me in front of him with are fingers entwined before spinning me around hands still linked. I started laughing as well as Draco, it was weird when I was with him everything just seemed… perfect.**

**We talking about a number of things like families difference is growing up. When we was first introduced to the Wizarding world. We also talked about what happened to are animals forms at the night of the night. It was now just a memory that would fade over time. I found out that Draco use to be a pure black panther until he met me, then I told him that I was a white lioness like he saw until I met him. After thinking about it Draco came up with a suggestion.**

" **Maybe its are feelings for each other, they react so they change the creature we become?" he offended. I looked at him grey eyes that almost looked like liquid. **

" **That would be possible" I whispered leaning in to kiss him. I smiled as I pulled away instantly missing the taste and texture of his lips. I bit my lip as I pulled away he still had his eyes closed and was smiled. I couldn't't help but smile. **


	10. Chapter 10

By the time we got back to Hogwarts its was just about ready for dinner, we missed lunch but I didn't mind when I was with Draco I don't know.. Time just flew by. We went are separate was before we entered Hogwarts main ground, he was worried about what Harry would think or rather say to me, it did worry me I mean we were meant to be enemies. All the way to the great hall I couldn't remove the smile on my face that has been present all day. Sitting down at the table I noticed that something was different about the trio. Do they know? God I hope not. I glance at the three face all have smug like expressions, o god they knew. I was in sooo much trouble.

" Hey guys what wrong?" I asked curiously.

" Eight people are coming to the school too see what its like for awhile, there here until the end of the school year. Dumbledore thought it was be a great experience for the outside world" Ron told me slightly disgusted.

" What there muggle? When are they coming?" I asked confused taking a bite of tea.

" I don't think there human and in about a week or two" Hermione answered slowly. I nodded having eight strangers walking around Hogwarts is just itching trouble. And knowing Harry he would be in the centre of it.

" Anyway we have something to ask you" Hermione stated all three narrowed there eyes. I nodded slowly scared of what I have done now. Or more importantly what then knew

" Since when are you going out with Malfoy?" Harry whispered I almost chocked on my pumpkin juice. Before looking up from my plate to see three extremely amused expression. I was more than confused I think my head my blow up from confusion I was that confused.

" I don't know, I was talking to him last night and we hit it off I guess, then I bumped into him on my way too Hogsmead so we went for a walk instead and talked." I shrugged not really wanting to talk about dating the emery in front of my brother.

" That's not what we all saw" Ron added. I raised my eyebrow questionably at the both of them, they sighed giving up.

" We saw you and Malfoy hold hands, he was twirling you around you were both laughing and smiling" Harry replied. My face must have been something I could tell other than the fact it was bright red. I was completely confused why wasn't they angry, there enemy was dating me. Just then 20-30 owls started flying around post was hear, the evening post was always fun than the morning ones people had more items from Fred and Georges shop. Something fell on my now empty plate it was another rose from Draco. I couldn't help but smile as I picked it up twirling it in my fingers. This time it was in Gryffindor colours a gold steam with red petals.

" That why were not mad" Harry answered my unasked question. He continued. " When we say you laughing with Malfoy we didn't know who it was at first as he looked so different in a good way when it was with you. I'm not saying I complete approve but it's not because he is a Malfoy. Its because you're my little sister. Look you even have him sending you roses that he created himself, I see that your good for him Bella and I am sure as must as it pains me to say it that he will be good enough for you"

After his little speech I just stared at him with my mouth open slightly. I couldn't believe it they would let my date Draco and they were angry probably worried slightly it's who wouldn't be.

" When we first say him with you Ron was about to kill him, both me and Harry had to hold him back" Hermione added. I glanced over at Ron who's face had gone as bright as his hair.

" I thought you was in trouble" he protested before shoving more food into his mouth.

Over the last two weeks everyone had gotten closer. Draco now came an ate at the Gryffindor table which surprisingly welcomed him once they found out it wasn't a death eater. We talked about that on night when just me and him was star gazing. His father in Azkaban now ,which surprised me as he wasn't reported, his mother sadly was murdered last summer by his father on the orders of Voldemort himself. He asked me to be his girlfriend as well that night I didn't even have to think about it everything just felt … perfect. Harry and Draco had a lot in common amazingly they got on like a house on fire which sometimes worried both me and Ginny and on more that one occasion with joked about them being gay which led to us being kidnapped by our partners and almost snogged to death… not that I minded. Draco finally showed his true colours with was amazing the Slytherin's weren't to bother about us dating as according to Draco they were okay with it as a was ' hot beyond there wettest dreams' which made me slightly uncomfortable , he told me that he found it hard not to kill them for that remark before telling me it was true. Ginny and Harry started dating it was really funny when Ron found out Draco managed to persuade him that Harry it better that anyone in Hogwarts but then slightly added apart from himself and that Harry is perfect for Ginny. Hermione couldn't't stop laughing at Harry's face when Ron gave him the older brother talk he was both scared and embarrassed at the same time. I had to say it was funny though seeing my twin in that situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Today was a Friday, I cant wait for the weekend after all my studying my mind felt like it was about to explode. We are all having a mini quidditch match tomorrow the girls against the boys. Dumbledore order us to sit with are houses with was odd as he was all about house unity. After we ate are dinner before dessert appeared on the table Dumbledore walked from behind the table to the podium were the owl statue awoke and spread its wings.**

" **I have a few announcements too make first off are guest have arrived" he waved too opened doors there stood seven vampires that I knew with a strawberry blonde who I didn't recognize who was dressed like a hooked clinging onto Edward so dear life. They made way over to Dumbledore as used magic to extend the main table with two extra seats.**

" **These are the Cullen's they will be wondering around the school until the rest of the year " he nodded to them as they Esme and Carlisle took seats so did the others Alice and Jasper sat on the opposite ends of the Hufflepuff while Rosalie and Emmett sat on the ends of the Gryffindor table and Edward and unknown blondie haired vampire sat at Ravenclaw.**

" **One more announcement will Draco Malfoy, Isabella and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger along with Ron and Ginny Weasley please stand up" he ordered. We all looked at eat other before slowly standing up. I saw Draco standing up sheepishly over by the Slytherin's who looked amused by the situation he was in. **

" **During you free lessons you will be teaching a class of first or second years for the rest of the year" he told the whole school. We all exchanged look's of shock, disbelief and amazment.**

" **Its for are Auror training" Hermione whispered. The five of us nodded leaving a slightly confused Draco. **

" **Draco you will be teaching potions, Isabella you will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry you will doing flying lessons, Hermione will be teaching Arithmancy, Ron you we be Astronomy teacher and finally Ginny you will be Ancient Runes." Dumbledore waved his hand to gesture to us we could sit down. With we took instantly none of us liked being in the lime light even Draco.**

" **I cant believe it, they want us to teach" Ron whispered confused.**

" **I know I mean you as a teacher Ron…" I let the sentence waved off. He glared at me as the other laughed. When pudding finally arrived everyone started moving around different tables intermingling. Draco came over sitting next too me.**

" **So everyone ready for the quidditch match" Draco asked taking a bit of MY pudding. **

" **I know I am we are so going to be kicking your ass" I stated moving my pudding away from Draco making him pout as he tried to reach off my pudding again, causing Harry to laugh.**

" **I don't think your doing to beat us" Ron stated. Hermione hit him over the head causing us all to laugh.**

" **We are so going to kick you ass, girls always win" I stated I wasn't into the conversation my mind still swirling with thoughts and memeories of the Cullen's. They left me… all of them so what if Edward didn't love me but my family, the only family I had really left me all alone.**

" **Well I have never seen you on a broom Bella same for Hermione" Harry chuckled.**

" **I tell you what lets make this interesting shall we" Ron asked. We all turned are attention too Ron. Now this made me interested.**

" **When we win cause we will you each have to dye your hair green, red or purple, when you win which ya wont…" Ron paused thinking a second. " you have to shave you hair off" Hermione added. The girls starts laughing while the lads just looked shocked.**

" **Fine" they all mumbled together it was funny all three lads have a slight obsession with their hair Me, Hermione and Ginny all had the identical smiles.**

" **Anyway shouldn't we be planning the lesson we will be teaching next week" Hermione suggesting. I sighed as must as I loved her and I knew she was right**

" **I guess, come on let all go to the Astronomy tower it quite up there" Ron suggested. We all nodded getting up Draco holding my hand. **

" **Race ya" Ron and Hermione shouted running out of the hall transforming into there animals with caused everyone to look at us. Ron's was a eagle while Hermione's was an otter. The four of us quickly looked at each other before laughing and running casing after them. Harry transformed into Serval and Ginny into a domestic house cat. Me and Draco changed into are Lion/lioness forms together letting out a power roar as we exited the great hall. Draco running along slight me as we jumped and leaped across the stairs. Each pair went there separate ways trying to get to the tower first. Climbing the many stairs up too the highest tower was hard work even when you in animal form I looked over at Draco's lion form his large jet black mane was blowing wildly as we rushed to are destination.**

**Reaching the top of the tower I stopped to see Hermione and Ron looking smug in there human from. I felt something warm and hard hit my side I began rolling causing me to change into a human. I opened my eyes to too see that the hell was on top of me. I looked up to see Draco eyes above me he was straddling me. With a massive grin of his face, he tried to compose his face trying to make him seemed more of a gentleman which he was but he was male after all.**

" **Sorry about that" he muttered looking into my eyes.**

" **Its okay I like this position" I told him causing Ron and Hermione to laugh loudly. He leaned down slowly capturing my lips with his.**

" **Not in front of me!" I heard Harry shout as he enter the tower with Ginny who was laughing. I pushed Draco off me causing him to look sad. I gave him a peck on the cheek which did the job in cheering him up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**After hours of talking and discussing plans I looked around at the couples in the tower. Hermione sat of Ron lap, while Ginny rested against Harrys chest while sat between his open legs where as I was lying down with my head rested in Draco's lap while Draco played with my hair and tracing my facial features. **

**After a while we started laughing and joking messing around with spells telling each other about child hood experiences. Surprising Draco had some funny times he wasn't a complete mess up because of his parents.**

" **Harry, Bella we have a plan to get you too safety until you are both ready to face Voldemort" Ron stated changing the atmosphere into happy and light to tense and dangerous. **

" **What?!" both me and Harry said equally angry glaring at him moving are self's away from our others..**

" **I told him you would take it like this" Hermione added to prove a point.**

" **We not letting you risk your life's for us.." Harry paused.**

" **We wont have it" I continued.**

" **O yes because none of us have been in risked are life's before" Draco said sarcastically trying to make a less of a deal out of the whole situation.**

" **I am sure you just want all the fun" Ron spoke. Me and Harry both let out sounds from are mouths then meant we was angry. Harry though his hands up in the arm in frustration. Draco pulled me over to him so that I was resting my head in his chest, gentle he started to play with my hair then stroke my jaw, chin and noses before tracing the out lines of my lips calming my down. It was silent for a moment. Before we heard several footsteps climbing the stairs.**

" **Someone's coming" Ron whispered causing me to laugh.**

" **Ron were not in hiding you don't have to whisper" Draco said coolly causing Ron to glare playfully at him.**

" **Come on people keep the peace" Ginny joked.**

" **So after the quidditch match what we doing?" Draco asked moving the attention away from the footsteps being louder.**

" **Well we could use the floo network too go to diagon alley" Harry suggested.**

" **O yer we can visit you lovely yet pain in the ass brothers" I spoke looking at Ron and Ginny who just laughed.**

" **Come on they love you like a sister" Ron added.**

" **Yes and that what worries me" I told me causing everyone to laugh. As the laughing died down I heard someone clear there throat. We all turned too see the full Cullen's family standing in front of the door. We all moved so that we was standing up packing away are belongs. It was hard to look at them they were my family, it hurt when they left my whole in my heart caused by them leaving was still painful.**

" **Hello I am Carlisle this is my family" Carlisle introduced himself politely. Harry was the first on to speak.**

" **I am Harry Potter, this Isabella my sister, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley" Harry introduced all off us pointing out each one at a time. A look of confused, awe and on Edward's face lust washed through their faces when there eye met my face.**

" **Pleasure to meet all of you this is my family…" he continued to introduce them at a time. I looked at the one they called Tanya. She had a lovely figure that anyone would die for but only a vampire could have soft strawberry blonde hair below the shoulders, amazing bone structure my eyes travelled but until they landed on her eyes, where I was shocked, her eyes were a piercing red colour. I blink once to make sure I wasn't seeing anything but nope they were still blood red. I squeezed Draco's hand tighter this made me uneasy. She doesn't even have enough control to not eat humans, she's going to be living with humans. Its going to be like a cattle market for her!!**

" **Dumbledore has completely lost it" Hermione exclaimed not really caring that they heard or were right in front of us**

**. " Vampires, Vampires of all the things he wanted to add to Hogwarts Vampires" she continued shaking her head.**

" **Lupin was a werewolf and he was the best DADA teacher we ever had" I defended them they was at one point my family.**

" **But..But… that's not the same Lupin was not a threat until a full moon" Hermione argued.**

" **I am sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing" Harry defended me. Brotherly love.**

" **So what brings you too Hogwarts?" Draco asked wearily he didn't like people he didn't know when he had is guard down.**

" **Dumbledore is an old friend, plus I have always been interested in magic" Carlisle answer. We all nodded we his conclusion. Emmett, Alice and Esme all had the same wide smile on their face but there eyes told me that I would have to speak to them soon. otherwise there would be trouble.**

" **Dumbledore has told us a great deal about all of you" Jasper commented glancing at me and Harry.**

" **What kind of things?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He smirked at me comment clearly me being a witch amused him.**

" **About how powerful you all are, about who you are, what you like doing, why did picked you for the teaching jobs… just little things that make you who you are." Alice rambled. My friend and I all exchanged the same looks of rolling the eyes and a small smile shaking are heads slightly.**

" **So what do you eat?" Ron asked. Me, Draco and Hermione all let out a sigh of Ron's stupidity, Ginny however clearly expected his question as a smug expression crossed her features.**

" **I cant believe you passed your exams" Ginny muttered. Causing Harry too laugh pulling her closer to him.**

" **Blood you idiot" Draco almost shouted. I looked of realization crossed his face before he frowned.**

" **Don't worry they don't drink human blood… well try" I reassured Ron glancing at Tanya who visible stiffened as pure undying hatred showed on her face, the emotions must be a lot for Jasper as he moved with Alice away from Tanya.**

" **Come on we better go before Snape catches us" Harry said pulling Ginny along, too the door to the stairs.**

" **Well at least you all try to become better people" Hermione said pulling Ron to the door. Me and Draco made are way over to the door as well.**

" **Good night" Draco said politely before walking out the door with me in front, I really didn't want to be left allow with my old family with one member who looked like she was about to kill me.**

"**Night" I heard some of them call back as we walked down the stairs.**

" **Anyone want to go for a walk?" I shouted down the stairs to my friends below.**

" **Love too but Snape will kill me if I am out of bed" Ron called. With agreements from all but Draco. I looked at him meeting his now warm grey eyes that seem to melt me like snow.**

" **I will go with you" he offered I smiled up at him then he returned the smile. **

**We walked and talked for a bit , we ended up the other side of the castle still walking.**

" **Would you feel bad if we won tomorrow?" Draco asked as he walked me back to the common room.**

" **No, because you not going to win tomorrow" I teased. He suddenly grabbed me spinning me around pulling me so that my hands rested in his chest to protect myself if I fell. I looked up to see Draco having a wicked grin on his face.**

" **Are you sure?" he asked.**

" **Certainly, your going down" I whispered as I moved away from him. He let out a laugh before running after me. I ran along the hallways Draco calling, laughing with me. He caught up to me pulling me into a hug spinning me around. My arms locked around his neck. His grey eyes sparkling. He smiled at he leaned in capturing my lips. He pulled back looking into my eyes.**

" **I love you" he whispered to me. A happy tear ran down my face. He looked concerned for a moment wiping away the tear, rejection filled his amazing eyes.**

" **I love you too" I whispered against his soft lips. I large smile washed over his face as he kissed me again but this time with passion, love, lust and need. It made me melt as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me to him. I felt his abs against me all my body on his. I knew then that no matter what happened in my life, with Voldemort or the Cullen's I would have him and he would make everything okay. I would get my happily even after.**

**He walked me back to my common room in silence we didn't need to talk our fingers entwined . I kissed him softly before I walked though the port hole to my common room.**

" **I love you" I whispered.**

" **I love you too, more than you will ever know" He whispered back before walking down the stairs disappearing into the shadows.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating the last few days but college was keeping me away but no worries I am now on Christmas holiday :D

**I moaned as I sat down on the wood bench to eat tea I managed to avoid the Cullen's all day, I knew they would all know it was me once they looked at me properly I mean my hair was the only thing different A reddish brown, not bright ginger like the Weasley's but still it was reddish . They tried to talk to me of several occasion today. The first was at breakfast but lucky Ginny had my back, then before the Quidditch pitch before the game started, then when we was having a break for the match they tried to catch my attention but Harry saw my discomfort and moved it on. We all sat together in a big group all moaning and groaning slightly cover in dirt. The Quidditch match was great, better than great but the problem one after playing it for seven hours straight missing lunch and ten falling off your broom stick half a dozen times each everyone was sore, dirty and very tired.**

" **I don't think we will be doing that again" Ron moaned as his eyes struggled to stay open. Hermione laughed a little before she rested her head on Ron's shoulder her own eyes drooping slightly .**

"**Everything hurts" Ginny moaned as she slumped in her seat. We all ate in silence all to tired to talk, we ate slowly so by the time we were done most people had already gone. Out the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore rise from his seat.**

" **I would like Isabella and Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley to stay behind after tea please there is something I would like to talk to you about something important" he announced in his wise voice.**

**After another hour everyone was out of the hall everyone except Dumbledore and the Cullen's. We all slowly made are way over to the headmaster who had a almost evil like glint in his eyes.**

" **What have you been up to, to be getting in his state?" he asked politely a curious expression on his face. The Cullen's stood behind him listening into the conversation. I glanced at them all their eyes locked onto mine. I shifted my gaze to Dumbledore's having the Cullen's watch me made me feel uneasy.**

" **We had a Quidditch match boys against girls" Harry told him. Dumbledore's face had recognition all over hit he chuckled slightly.**

" **Yes well you all play rough" he noted smiling playful glaring me causing me to laugh slight putting my hands up in defence.**

" **Well I called you here as you will all be sharing a common room from now on. The reason being is that I want Isabella and Harry to be in a comfortable environment" Dumbledore told us. We all knew why he was trying to make us comfortable, both me and Harry don't know how long we have left. We both have to face Voldemort with the prophecy we know that one of us have to die, Me or Harry or Voldemort. Harry and I exchanged a look of knowing before Dumbledore showed us to are room. For some crazy reason he thought it would be best his couples share a bed. But if they didn't want to they would just have to share a room splitting the bed into two. For one Harry and Ginny have just started going out and the second reason it is complete mental I have enough trouble not jumping on Draco at random moments I don't need to share a bed with him as well, who knows that will happen. I smiled as I felt a warm arms wrap around me.**

**The common room we was all sharing was in warm welcoming colours with was a good with hundreds on books placed on the shelves large cosy leather armchairs and sofa's littered the room. A huge fire burning in the centre of it keeping us warm all year round. Dumbledore directed us each to are rooms we were sharing. Ron wasn't happy about Harry sharing a room with Ginny and Harry was uneasy about me sharing a room with Draco. At least with Hermione and Ron no one had any objections which I think she was thankful for, all she wanted was a bath. The girls realised first that we were all so in love with our other half that we would wait til the time is right and not the first chance we have. I think the Lads slowly realised too that the others weren't going to force their partners into anything so the bickering stopped quickly allowing everyone to go into their rooms and shower. I knew that come tomorrow I will have you face the Cullen's it wasn't something I was looking forward too.**

**I smiled into my pillow as I felt Draco crawl into bed beside me. It made me happier to know that he can sleep. It never bothered me before about Edward not being able to sleep but it does now more now I think about it. Draco looks more peaceful as he sleeps his hair messier than normal his lips slightly parted. **

" **Did I wake you" he whispered in my ear as I turned to face him using his chest as a pillow, while he wrapped his arm around me.**

" **No, I was already awake just thinking" I trailed off. Smiling into his bare chest as placed a hand over his heart felling it beat underneath my fingertips. He chuckled as he covered my hand with his larger one.**

" **Was you thinking about me?" He whispered in a slightly husky voice which made me shiver.**

" **Of course" I answered kissing gently but passionately on the lips.**

" **I love you" he whispered squeezing my hand that was placed over his beating heart gently. I small smile graced my lips as I kissed his chest.**

" **I love you too" I whispered burying my head into his chest, a scent of musk, spearmint and spice filling my sense making me fall into a deep peaceful sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Important : I am so sorry that I haven't been updating its just I had my exams to think about**

**I do have a beta but I will be putting up to chapters first before they get 'beta-ed' so sorry for that its just that after a while of nothing you people need something for your support. **

I woke up to something jumping on me, a pressure on the right side of my bed slowly creeping its way up. I opened my eyes slightly to see Draco have disappeared, downstairs probably, eating breakfast. I looked over the large king-size bed to see a small bundle of fluff make is way over to me. I smiled as it walking onto my stomach purring softly. A large red bow almost as big as the little kitten itself with a note attached. I took the note in-between my fingers flipping it over.

_Love Draco X_

I glanced at the kitten again. It was a grey tabby cat with bright blue eyes. Its fur was longish for a cat making it seemed bigger than it was ever though it was tiny. I smiled as I unwrapped the large bow from its neck. I ran two fingers from the top of her head along her back, down her spine. Her head leaned into my palm, she nuzzled it as a small purr came from her. It was a girl. Picking her up in my hands cradling her to my chest as I cared her down the stairs into the common room. Draco was sitting talking to Harry and Ron about the latest Quidditch supplies. Ron was the first to noticed me and the cat.

" What's with the fur ball?" he asked causing Harry and Draco to turn around. Draco smiling brightly at me. Making my cheeks warm and my heartbeat increase. I returned to smile as I walked over to them.

" I don't know, I was hoping a certain Slytherin would kindly answer that question " I stated glance at Draco.

" Zabini's a bit busy at the moment" was Draco's oh so brilliant reply. Two can play at this game.

" I'm sure once I go down the cold Dungeons in nothing but my pyjamas he would more than happy to put aside what he is doing" I spoke walking to the port hole. Draco quickly jumped of the sofa blocking the door.

"Your so whipped" Ron and Harry muttered together before looking around the room innocently.

" And your not" spoke Hermione and Ginny at the bottom of each staircase narrowing there eyes at there loved ones. The boys faces turned a few shades of red before taking there girlfriends upstairs leaving me and Draco alone.

" Your not going down to the dungeons in your pyjamas, your mine" he growled slight in my ear. I smiled as I kissed his check before slightly jumping onto one of the large sofa's placing the kitten into my lap stroking her head softly. I felt Draco sit next to me wrapping at arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

" What's with the cat?" I asked running my finger down the kittens spine.

" I don't know I just thought it would be a nice gift, I know you don't like gifts but I got you something else. Don't worry it didn't cost anything" he reassured me it brought it hand to my eye-line opening a black velvet jewellery box.

" I will only except because its you" I told him taking the box into my hands. I lifted the lid slowly I gasped as what I saw a beautiful gold chocker in the shape of a snake a tiny hinge at the back. It opened at the front were the head met the tail in the mouth of the snake was a blood red gem.

" Wow" I breathed in shock why would anyone give me someone as amazing as this. Draco chuckled slightly.

" I didn't think it would make you speechless" he told me. I laughed slight.

" Its amazing Draco, Thank you." I kissed him gently on the lips. Draco gently took the necklace out of the box placing it around my neck. I smiled as he kissed the tip on my nose.

" Snakes looking go on you, Slytherin would have been a better house for you" he told me, I hope it was a compliment. Draco must have seen the look on my face.

" It was a compliment" he assured me.

" Good, It better be" I warned against his lips before kissing them. It was soft and sweet filled with the love we shared for each other. But something was different about it like it was… not forced but Draco needed it. I pulled back frowning.

" Draco are you okay?" I asked slightly worried.

" I'm fine" he muttered looking away from me. The mask that was removed from his face slowly returned. I felt a uneasiness in my stomach. I gently picked up the cat leaving Draco on the sofa. I knew something was bothering him. Something that I couldn't fix. Something he has to face alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**DracoPOV**

I knew of the history Bella had with the Cullen's. She still loved them though even Edward. I frowned at that. Although I knew she wasn't in love with him she still loved him. At first it was hard for me to understand why but she still loved him although it was only a brotherly type love. Then I realized that I was being stupid of course. He was her first love something I can't change.

I pulled myself up off the sofa wanting to clear my head as I exited the common room. It was first light out; a few students were wondering the corridors or hiding themselves while they had their morning groping session.

I spun on my heels as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder my arm fully extended with my wand to his throat. I glanced at the person to find that it was in fact one of the vampires that Bella knows. I lowered my arm until my wand was by my side.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen I'm sorry for startling you." he almost smirked. I nodded briefly before turning back around I didn't want to talk to the man that broke Bella's heart.

"I want to talk to you about Bella" he shouted down the corridor. This made me turn around again walking back to where he was standing.

"I'm listening" I sneered, he was pissing me off why couldn't he just leave me alone, leave us all alone.

"Bella still loves me Draco; she will never love you as much as she loves me. She is trying to spare your feelings by pulling you along until you lose interest in her, but I see that isn't going to happen. She is trying to do the kind thing but I can see that it is unfair. I suggest you let her go before she causes you anymore damage" Edward told me in a tone that was trying to show that he was my friend. I didn't believe it. Bella would never do that to me, after she told me what happened with Edward I knew that she loved me.

"I'm sorry Edward but I just don't believe you. I know Bella better than you think and I highly doubt she would do something like that to me. If she didn't love me then she would tell me" I replied before walking away.

"She did it to protect you, to stop you getting hurt… You know that's what Bella does." Edward shouted before I turned to corner sharply trying to get away from the voice in the back of my head that told me that what Edward was saying was true. That maybe she was just trying to be kind towards me. That she didn't want to break my heart. I know Bella she would continue anything as long as people didn't get hurt even if that meant hurting herself. She truly was selfless.

**BPOV**

I glanced at the clock on the wall it was lunch on a Sunday. Where was Draco, we normal spent the day together? But I knew today was going to be different. He had something on his mind which worried me, but what worried me even further was that the Cullen's were downstairs probably waiting for me. I took a deep breath before walking upstairs to get changed into some casual clothes as it was the weekend.

I ran down the long staircases to make sure I made it to breakfast. I continued to run down the halls until I ran into something hard. I stumbled back to see that I had collided with Emmett's chest.

I regained my composure before looking behind him to see everyone but Edward there.

There was a silence as everyone waited for some else to speak.

"Bella!" Alice shouted before running up to me crushing me into a hug. She started jumping up and down like a never ending grasshopper. I glanced at Jasper silently pleading for help. I heard him let out a throaty chuckle before pulling Alice back slightly by her shoulders.

I was suddenly pulled into a bear hug that was quite literally squeezing the life out of me.

"Hey Emmett" I forced out of my crushed lungs. I felt Emmett being ripped apart from me. I saw Jasper hold back a very happy Emmett.

"Thank you Jasper" I breathed as I flooded my lungs with much need oxygen.

"It's good to see you Bella" Carlisle greeted me. I nodded wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. I needed to leave I wanted to get back to Draco. To make sure he was okay. I needed to tell him that I loved him again and that the Cullen's will never come between us. But I knew I wasn't getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

I huffed angrily as Emmett dragged me to a plain wall. I knew what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to use the room of requirement. How they know about it I have no idea but I was going to find out.

_A place to talk, a place to talk, a place to talk._

A large wooden door started to appear getting larger and wider before it gently swung open. I walked inside with the 'help' of Emmett. He must have thought I would have run away. I couldn't. Okay maybe I could but that doesn't mean I would, seriously people need to have more faith in me.

I glanced at the Cullen's as they all took their seats. I took a deep breath calming my nerves. Okay let's get this hell over with.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I can't believe I am doing this it's a complete nightmare. They all looked at me waiting for me to start my story of how I ended up here.

"So do any of you have any questions?" I asked with a shaky voice. Normally I wasn't like this but they use to be my family and I just wanted to be left alone. Why are they here now after they left me? Finally my life was looking good and then they come and rip it apart. When my life isn't covered in darkness, when there is light at the end on the long winding tunnel, they come and stamp on it with every breath they have.

"Why didn't you tell us your a witch Bella" Alice whispered hurt covered her voice. I looked down at my entwined fingers on my lap, twiddling my thumbs. I took a deep breath before looking up.

"I didn't know you knew about the magic world. I thought they you would think I have gone crazy if I told you I was I witch. Believe me I really wanted to tell you, you were my family but I just couldn't because I felt like if I did I would lose you..... But I lost you anyway." I whispered the last part.

The pain that they put me though was coming though stronger than ever. It felt like a knife cutting though my heart. The heart Draco had healed.

"We're so sorry Bella, Edward told us it was for the best. We didn't know it would hurt you so much." Esme told me. I smiled slightly before nodding. I knew they hurt me but they still love me enough to care.

"So who are the people you hang around with?" Alice asked slightly hurt.

"Well the red heads are the Weasley's Ron and Ginny, Then there Hermione and Harry. Ron and Hermione are together and so are Harry and Ginny, although Ginny is a year younger." I told them. I didn't want to tell them about Draco because of Edward.

"What about the gorgeous blonde" Rosalie asked causing Emmett to huff and glare at the table.

"He's Draco Malfoy, rich, proud, arrogant, pain-in-the-ass git. Who I am completely in love with" I breathed. Alice let out a loud squeak before crashing into me for a hug. I let out a strangled breath causing Alice to let me go bouncing around the room like a bloody fairy princess.

"Somebody's happy" Jasper muttered glaring playful at his wife who danced over to him sitting on his lap then kissing him gently on the lips.

"You really don't love Edward anymore?" Carlisle asked me. I frowned slightly even I didn't know the answer to that question. Was I in love with him? No. Did I love him? Maybe. Is there a future for us? Never.

"I'm not in love with him anymore, but he is my first love and I will never forget it. But I don't love him, maybe we could be friends over time but I am very happy now. I love Draco and he makes me feel so complete. With Draco I don't feel unsure like I didn't with Edward, I don't feel like I have to be someone I'm not because I know I'm not perfect. I can just be myself. Edward left and it crushed me and I bottled the feelings away because I didn't want to feel weak but Draco made me tell him these feelings. Made me express them."

After what seemed like an age of never ending questions of my past, my parents, my future, my personal life. I was finally free from the Cullen's grip. Not that I didn't mind now I could tell that they loved me and would to anything to make sure I was happy. They expected that I didn't love Edward anymore and that my heart belonged to Draco. Esme was sad that her son hadn't found his mate but she understood that Edward and I just weren't meant to be together. Because if he was then he wouldn't have left me in the first place.

I made my way to the common room that I shared with my friends and the people I love. It was lunch now and most people had gone to Hogsmead for a trip to the candy shop. No doubt Ron and Harry would have dragged their partners along.

I felt a cold breath run across my back causing me to shiver. The Cullen's had gone hunting in the forbidden forest. Hagrid would be thrilled that they would be getting rid of the pest problems and so would Ron thinking about it. He didn't like spiders. He hated them.

I felt a pair of cold hard arms grab my shoulders roughly before my back collided with a cold stone wall. I gasped trying to regain the breath that had just been knocked out of me. I cold hands pushed hard on my hips causing me to squirm in pain. I looked up to see Edward smirking at me. His eyes held something foreign that I couldn't identify.

"Edward let me go!" I shouted as I pushed against his chest. Where are the Cullen's when you need them.

"Now Isabella, don't be like that. I know you want me" Edward told me.

"Yes, I want you to get the hell away from me" I screamed as I tried to push harder against his chest. He frowned slightly, before smirking, a very unattractive smirk unlike Draco's.

"Now Isabella, I know you don't mean that, you're just trying to save the feelings of that pathetic human boy you have substituted me for" he whispered in my ear. I cringed away his once sweet voice sounded like a mad mans.

"Edward I don't love you anymore, I love Draco. I love him more that I will ever love you. I'm truly sorry" I whispered. Tears ran down my face I didn't want to hurt him I just wanted him to understand that I don't want him anymore, that it was time for him to move on and find someone else. Someone who can love him more than I can.

Before I knew it his lips crashed against mine. More tears ran down my face. I pushed violently at his chest. Smacking it as hard as I can. I realised he wasn't going to stop. I just froze thinking of Draco and what he would do to Edward once he finds out what he had done.

Edward let me go when he realised that I wasn't going to respond that I just didn't love him. My lips hurt from the pressure.

"I will win you back" he whispered looking like Satan himself before disappearing into thin air.

This wasn't going to end well.

DPOV.

I saw the Cullen's drag Bella off probably to the room of requirements. I let them have her. I knew that they needed some time with her. They still loved her it was clear in their eyes. I knew they wouldn't hurt her. I just wanted Edward to keep the hell away from her, she was mine.

It was lunch and I was getting border and border though out the day. I wanted Bella. Everyone had gone to Hogmead and I wanted to have some special time with my girl. I smiled as I saw her walked down the hall. But that quickly turned into a frown as I saw Edward grabbed her and push her into the wall.

I hid behind the wall trying to listen in to their conversation. The only bit I got was "I don't love you anymore, I love Draco" my heart swelled. She really did love me. I turned my so I could see where they were standing.

She was KISSING HIM!! She said she loved me. Her small delicate hands were roughly grabbing his chest. I blinked back the tears.

Malfoy's shouldn't have feelings.


	17. Chapter 17

DPOV

I can't believe she did that to me. After everything. I can't believe I fell in love, my father was right I should never hang around with the lower class. Filthy half- bloods. Trying to corrupt the pureblood line so that they can be equal to us and take our power. How dare they. I let my weakness get the better of me.

I let myself have a heart when a heart is something I don't need. I let myself be happy when I don't need to be happy I just need to have power and respect.

I talked to Dumbledore about moving back to the Slytherin common room. He wasn't happy about my decision but it was mine to make and no old man with a bread was going to change that. I had my old bed back. Pansy came running into my arms like I knew she would. She was always a good fuck. Even though I didn't love her she was there for my pleasure and boy did I get pleasure. Okay so it was just a release and I was using her and just getting rid of the hate and angry I felt. As I pounded into her with all the strength I had and my hands grabbing her flesh rough leaving red angry marks and bruises in the wake. But I didn't care.

It made me feel powerful. I wasn't weak anymore like I was with Bella. A sappy love sick child I should have known better but I didn't I just let my hormones and childish dreams of love and romance get in the way.

I let myself be lowered; I am disgusted with myself that I let myself hang around with mud bloods. How dare she make me feel so weak and vulnerable. Well she won't do it anymore. I will never feel so weak again.

I gave her my heart and she broken it into piece with her vampire lover. The one that broke he heart that I put back together. All them meaningless 'I love you' and 'forever' that graced her lips. Lies. Lies LIES!

I was furious I grabbed the nearest thing to me which there an old books and threw them at the wall. The spines of them gave up mind flight; pages flew around the bedroom I once shared with _Isabella_. I sneered her name in my mind.

The women I love and the women I thought that loved me.

But unlike the fairy tales and dreams that all end in 'they lived happily ever after' that doesn't happen to me. It will never happen. I will do what I was meant to do to make my father proud. Even if that means I have to become a death eater I shall make it proud of me.

The mask that was once removed from my face that kept me hidden was once more in place. And there was nothing anyone could to remove it.

BPOV

My eyes hurt from crying. My lips were swollen and sore slight from were Edward had forced himself onto me. Tears fell from my face, I knew I had to tell Draco but I was just worried how he would react. I don't love Edward anymore but I still don't want him to get hurt. He was after all part of the Cullen family whom have a place in my heart.

I walked into the room I shared with Draco so see that pages of books everywhere. Destruction everywhere. Things thrown round the room. Smashed glass everywhere. A bitter breeze from the windows came in. blowing the papers around the room. Draco's clothes were missing and the photo's to me and Draco were streamed into hundreds of pieces.

Panic was my first reaction was Draco okay, did something happen while I was gone. Is he hurt? My mind raced through hundreds of possibilities each worse than the next. By ten minutes I was in hysterics.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly hoping it was Draco. But my hope was in vain, Harry stood there with a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it? Is it Draco? I don't know where he is. Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked the questions in a frantic plea of answers.

"Bella, what happened between you and the Cullen lad?" Harry asked. I frowned at his question. Here I was freaking out about Draco and he was wondering what had happened between Edward and Me.

"Nothing really. It cornered me claiming he still loved me and how I wanted him. I told him that I didn't and that I loved Draco. Then he got pissed and kissed me. I tried to push him off. Really Harry I did." Showing him my red hands and raw knuckles.

"But I couldn't he's a vampire. A vampire that still thinks I love him and now won't stop until he gets what he wants which is me… Harry I am so scared what happens if he goes after you guys. Or Draco, what about Draco. I don't know where he is and its killing me." I started screaming hysterically. I couldn't help him. Edward's words send shivers down my spine.

Harry grab my shoulders light spinning my around to face him. My vision blurred from the tears that were now rapidly streaming down my face. Though the tears I saw Harry's heart breaking expression. I blinked a few times clearing my eyes.

"Draco has move bad to the Slytherin common room. He asked Dumbledore an hour ago. He is really upset Bella I don't know what is wrong with him. It's been going around that he is back with Pansy and that they have already had sex. We tried to talk to him but he isn't having any of it. He's turned back to his original self Bella. What ever happened has changed him" Harry spoke softly as if he didn't want to believe it himself.

"Back with Pansy" I whimpered out. My heart felt like it had just be broken into a million pieces. Everyone I give my heart to destroys it. I glanced around the room I use to love coming to as I knew Draco would be sleeping in here. But now. It was a place where I couldn't stand, where everything I once loved had gone.

Hot tears ran down my face again. It felt like was always crying now but I have a reason. The one I truly loved had left me for another girl. He didn't even leave me so to speak. He cheated on me.

The only person I could ever imagine myself to be truly happy with, where one day I could have child has left me for a Slytherin pureblood.

I smiled sadly at Harry.

"If this is what he wants, then he can have it. As long as he is happy" I whispered as I pushed Harry gently out the room. He returned the smile before heading off to his room, probably to find Ginny. I closed the door allowing the bitter cold to enter the room.

The pages few around more violently. I fell onto the bed in which Draco use to sleep. I grabbed the pillow which still smelt like him and pulled the covers over me. Protecting me from the elements which entered the room thou the window, which looked like the remains on my heart.

Shattered and not even magic could fix it.

* * *

just like to say a huge thank you to :

LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465

for being a awesome beta :D


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I woke up shivering. I pushed the covers over my head to see why I was so cold. One glance around the room and everything came back. Draco was not here to comfort me. Only Harry knew what happened with Edward which meant Ginny knew which meant Ron and Hermione knew as well.

I pulled myself up off of my bed clutching the covers as a dragged myself down the stairs. The fire was fading away leaving an airy type glow to the room. I grabbed some wood throwing it in with a little strength. I fell onto the sofa watching the wood burn slowly.

I glanced at the large grandfather clock in the room, 3o'clock in the morning. The wind and rain whipped the windows causing the branches of trees to scratch against the glass in a sinister way. The room that once felt homely and full of love now felt like a prison in which I was trapped in my state of weakness.

Everyone I love leaves me. Why couldn't't I just be happy being loveless, but then I again I was an old romantic. Edward he broke my heart so much, I felt as though I was never heal and then Draco the man that I love fixed me and I fixed him. It made him break though the fear of his father and the pain and loneliness that he had caused him to shut down emotionally.

He made me so happy. Yet I didn't't make him happy. He would rather be with Pansy than me. She was prettier than me and probably better in bed.

Edward broke my heart in pieces, pieces can be fixed.

Draco destroyed it in a violent explosion leaving nothing left to fix.

Why can't I be happy? Why do I have to be sad with no one to hold me? Harry had Ginny and Hermione and Ron.

I watched as the fire danced in a magically display of happiness and laughter. Was it mocking me? I don't want to face the looks I will get in the morning from everyone when I leave the common room.

I drifted in and out of consciousness all night. Nightmares plagued me always different. They would always be of Draco and then whoever else. They broke my heart it seemed that my own consciousness gave up on the idea of me and Draco being together. It wasn't fair. But then again life isn't't.

I thought he loved me but he didn't. I thought he cared but he didn't. All he was trying to do was make me weaker. And he did.

Light broke though the small gap between the curtains. The morning had come. A fresh start perhaps. Just like a dream maybe. Something that I really can't leave behind in a world were reality doesn't exist.

But I didn't dream it, it is really.

Fresh tears appeared in my eyes as I made my way upstairs at a snail's pass. Hoping that the room was in perfect condition and Draco was sound asleep on the bed with his blonde messy hair covering his eyes slightly, a small blush on his face, his lips slight parted as he took slow shallow breaths.

I pushed the door open with the little hope I had left not matter how vain it is.

Reality is a bitch.

A grabbed to fresh uniform and jumped in the shower. I have to go to classes. I can't let Draco ruin my life no matter what happened. I need to move on no matter how much I don't want to. I need to let go even if that means giving up my heart. Even if I will become a shell of my former self to protect me. Then that's what I'll do.

I did my hair so that it looked slightly better than normal but not enough to make an effort. I put some make-up to cover up my cheeks that were stained with tears, my red puffy eyes and my sickly paled complexion.

I couldn't let people see me at my weakest point. I slipped on my uniform before running downstairs grabbing my books from the table and my quill and ink, before running though the portrait hole.

I ran down the corridors to my potions lesson, lucky I wasn't late everyone was still coming in taking their seats. I sat down next to the empty chair that Draco once sat at. The Sytherin's all looked at me with hatred. Why are they mad I am the one who has had my heart broken into pieces?

Snape stormed in, his clock fluttering making him look even more menacing than he was. I saw Neville shake slight as he walked past him. Poor Neville.

The lesson was boring and slow Draco never showed up with that it made my nightmares become reality. The rest of the day past in a blur with constant comments if I was okay? And where Draco was?

Truth is I don't know the answer to either of the questions.

Pansy walked around with a smug air about her like she was the cat that got the cream. It made me feel sick thinking about it. Maybe I pushed him too far or maybe I just wasn't good enough.

Dinner that was the hardest. He walked in the Pansy all over him like cheap tacky drapes. He didn't look at me throughout the whole meal but I could tell that his face was emotionless. He had placed the mask back on before the person he once was.

After the meal when I stood up with Hermione to leave our eyes meet briefly, and it was clear on his eyes what he was feeling. Disgust. Anger. Hatred. It made me want to curl up in a ball. I literally ran out the hall despite Hermione and the Cullen's calling my name I just need to be alone.

The Astormay tower was lifeless. Just how I felt. I sat down on the ice cold grounds feeling the strength in my legs leave me. I have to be stronger than this. I can't let the empty space in my chest lead my life.

I heard footsteps walking up the tower. I glanced at the door six pairs of golden eyes met mine. I frowned looking away over the Hogwarts ground. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? Why do people have to care about something?

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked gently as they all sat down beside me.

"My life" I replied in a cold dead voice. I saw them flinch. I saw the sun began to set. I realised that if it was any other day I would have found the sight beautiful.

"Where's Edward and Tanya?" I asked my eyes never leaving the horizon.

"Tanya became somewhat angry that you were here and has disappeared after telling Rosalie that she was leaving. And Edward" Carlisle's voice seemed strained. Like he was under a lot of stress and pressure.

"Edward won't come out of his room until he has finished ways of getting you back" he whispered.

"Why isn't my life fair" I whispered as tears fell from my cheeks.

After a few hours of silence they decided to leave me. Everyone leaves me eventually that's how my life goes.

The stars were bright but they seemed to be laughing at me with their happy glows and bright auras. I closed my eyes trying to get some comfort of sleep but it was no use. Every time my eyes close even a blink I see Pansy and Draco together do things that make my heart break all over again.

Warm angry tears ran down my face. I turned my head sharply as I heard someone enter the tower once again. They didn't see me.

The male silhouette walked slowly almost painfully to the edgy of the town before leaning on the railings. His hair was a mess; his uniform was missing some pieces. Only his shoes, pants and white shirt which wasn't tucked in and the first few buttons undone.

But there he stood the man that broke my heart Draco Malfoy.

I pushed myself up silently. Before striding over there with a cold mask of indifference on my face.

"What the hell are you doing here" I spat angrily. He spun around shocked. Love and hope came from his eyes before the emotionally mask was placed on.

"It's none of your business" he sneered, his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled together in a tight line.

"Why don't you go back to your slut I bet she would be missing her Drakie-poo" I mimicked pansy's voice in the last to words.

"Why don't you go shag that corpse you love so much" he shouted angrily. Tears ran down my face.

"Not that it's any of your business _Malfoy_ but I am not or ever will be in love this that sick and twisted vampire and if you think for one second that I am, after everything that has happened then you need to have your head looked at because there is something wrong with you" I all but screamed but I stormed out of the tower.

I passed Snape on the way telling me I have detention but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He had his slut and he was happy what else could I want.

I charged into the common room before grabbing whatever I could and throwing it in a violent rage. I hate everything. I hate Voldomort, I hate vampires, and I hate Edward and I HATE Draco.


	19. Chapter 19

A week or so pasted nothing really happened, or if it did I just didn't care. It was like I was in a blur, one thing molded into another and another until I couldn't make out if it was morning or afternoon. My friends all kept asking if I was okay. A small smile and a nod or a one worded yes would make them happy or at least satisfied that I was still breathing. I wasn't in a zombie like state I just wasn't all there. At turn they all tried to make me happy at the beginning but they soon all realized that I wasn't going to become better over night, a broken heart takes years got on my nerves so much I hexed him which didn't go down to well with the teachers but everyone else sure did love it.

After that night on the Astronmay tower I never went back just in case I saw him. I don't think I could deal with him not after everything. I love him so much it hurts where my heart use to be when I see him with his whore. Maybe I need to get over him it would be better for everyone. I need him like air but I need to leave and get rid of the love I feel for him.

He doesn't want me anymore and I should respect that instead of clinging on the hope that he'll come back to me and understand that it wasn't my fault. But he won't so what's the point.

It's better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all.

Who the hell thought that was a great thing needs a good beating seriously what the hell is wrong with people to come out with something like that. Seriously they suck and not in the vampire way.

I stayed out the Cullen's way I didn't want to know them anymore, just encase they sided with Edward and tried to help him win me back. They got the message soon enough that I didn't want them near me so they kept their distance. Jasper was the hardest to try and convince I was okay, I got silent looks from everyone that they were watching my every move but Jasper, he knew the pain I felt and had to distance himself. Which on the positive side was better for me I didn't want them there.

I couldn't and I wouldn't. To be able to love you need a heart and Draco took mine with him when he left.

It was about midnight again. It was bitterly cold but then again it was November, and the snow began falling a few days ago and everything was left in a pure sheet of white. It looked like someone had just placed a warm fluffy blanket over everything. For a moment, a small tiny moment, it made everything look perfect. The snow it covers the blemishes of the landscape up. A fresh start for everything. After the snow melts away in spring plants have a fresh start.

I felt an ice cold hand grab my arm roughly and another one over my mouth stopping me from making any noise. I tried to kick and scream as my attacker pushed me forcefully into an alcove. My back slammed painfully against the wall, I let out a painful moan just as someone grabbed my throat hard cutting off my air supply.

I looked up to see Tanya glaring at me with eyes full of hatred. She was bearing her teeth at me like a wild animal gone insane with rage. Her strawberry blonde hair was matted with blood probably from her last kill, her eyes were black with rage so I couldn't tell if she was sticking to the Cullen's diet or not.

"You will stay away from Edward got it!" she snarled at me in a way that made me wonder if she had gone completely wild with hatred.

I nodded weakly as my vision began to blur. I tried my best to push air down my lungs but her grip about my neck tightened to the point where I she could break my neck.

"I don't want him, I don't love him, you can have him" I gasped angrily glaring at her as best I could under the circumstances, which wasn't looking the best for me. Her eyes became ablaze of fire she looked like she was going to kill me. I wouldn't put it past her. A vampire would kill anything that would stop them from grasping their goal.

And I was in the way of her getting Edward to become her mate once again.

She leaned in slight releasing the death grip from my neck. Her teeth grazing my neck like she was getting ready to bite me…. Playing with her food to increase the blood flow.

"I don't care about your feelings towards him; I just want his to stop. Got it" she whispered. I nodded slightly confused at what she wanted me to do. How was I meant to stop his feelings! It wasn't right I don't know what goes though Edward head! But then before I could even ask what the hell she wants me to do she was gone.

I legs gave up instantly and I ended up on the cold stone floor on my hands and knees gasping for breath. Tears were streaming down my face onto the floor from the pain of my neck and back. The pain in my neck was almost unbearable and there was no doubt in my mind that there would be a bruise there later which I would have to get rid of.

I heard heavy footsteps grow louder at a running pace. I heard my name being called but it didn't seem close. It felt like it was being shouted from the end of the corridor. I didn't look up to see who was shouting my name, or even if there was a person at all. My vision covered in black spots making me feel dizzy. My breath coming out in ragged bursts, my right hand had wrapped around my neck trying to comfort the burning flesh. Suddenly I felt my knees and hands grow weak, they gave way making the side of my face come in contact with the freezing stone floor and the little light in the corridor that was there had vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

A bright light woke me up from my darkness. I opened my eyes slightly making the bright light burn my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes tightly blocking out the sunlight. A cold breeze swept through me sending chills down my spine. I rolled over to the other side of the bed to avoid the light. This time when I opened my eyes I wasn't blinded by the light but more by surprise I was in the bedroom. The bedroom I use to share with Draco but it was perfect like it had never been trashed in the first place. Everything was clean and tidy. The window wasn't broken, the bed was made although I was in it. The draws and the pictures were up and in amazing condition.

Was it a dream, was the horror I had been though just some nightmare.

I jumped out of bed in excitement that Draco might still love me, only to realize it wasn't. That the horror I had be though in the last weeks were in fact reality that I was dreaming to believe anything but that. Although everything was back to normal and everything looked normal I knew it wasn't.

Draco's school robes weren't hanging up on the wardrobe ready for the next day. His shower gel and shampoo couldn't be smelt from where I was standing. His scent of his pillows had faded to almost nothing. His shoes weren't near the bed polished to a high shin. His hairbrush wasn't on the dressing table with his tie hanging on the mirror.

I gave a long sad sigh as I sat down on my bed. The pain in my neck slowly began to show itself again. And my back started aching this was even more proof that what had happened was real.

But they if he hadn't come back and it wasn't a dream why was my room in perfect condition. A tear slid its way down my cheek from my right eye as I walked to the door. Maybe it would be better if I left the common room that we all shared back to the Gryffindor tower. It would be easier no more tears or hopes that he would come back and confess his love for me once again.

I walked down the stairs slowly I didn't really want to go into the common room were my friends might be. I couldn't face them, they had been their for me and I have all but thrown it in there faces. I took a deep breath as I came to the bottom of the stairs.

I left out the breath when I saw no one in the room. Thank God ! I sluggishly made my was over to the sofa with tears in my eyes. I gazed in the fire remembering the time Draco lit candles in the room of requirements so that it would be romantic when he has me to be his girlfriend.

_*FlashBack*_

_Draco was guiding me by my shoulders while I was wearing a blind fold. I was nervous what happened if I fell._

" _Calm down Bella, Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear as he turned my slightly to change direction._

" _Of course I trust you… its just I am worried what you have in store for me" I admitted sheepishly. I heard him chuckle slight before I felt his lips on my neck._

"_it's a surprise, you will love it" he told me whispering it close to my ear._

" _How do you know I will like it? I think you should tell me now just to make sure" I tried to convince him. He chuckled again before kissing my cheek._

" _Nice try" I could hear the smile in his voice. This made me pout, why wouldn't he tell me where we were going. I heard a heavy door open before being pushed though quickly. A loud bang made me jump slightly but made me aware that the door had been closed and that we were in a room._

"_Draco?" I called out once I realized I wasn't moving nor could I feel his warm hands on my shoulders._

" _Im right here Bella" he whispered gently he was in front on my now. I felt his breath against my cheek._

_I felt a tug on the blindfold before it fell down onto my shoulders sliding off to the floor. _

_I looked up to see Draco smiling nervously at me. He did look handsome. _

_The warm glow of the candles made his skin look so soft and perfect his hair slightly messy the way I likes it. The way his eyes caught the light took my breath away._

" _Bella I want to ask you something" he told me nervously pulling me to the couch. His hands were slight clammy but I didn't mind._

" _Well I know we have been together for a while and I really really like you Bella I was wondering…." he paused for a moment taking a deep breath._

" _Would you become my girlfriend?" he asked me with the confidences that I knew that he was himself again._

_I smiled softly as I leaned into kiss his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet filled with love and passion. I pulled away slightly to look into Draco's eyes._

"_Yes Draco, I would love you be your girlfriend" I told him._

_*FlashBack*_

It wasn't fair, he was so perfect. That night was so magically and now its just a memory and horrid memory that reminds me what I have lost.

I knew I was crying again that I was sure of I felt the warm tears run from my eyes down my cheeks to my chin before dripping off onto my chest and lap.

I felt the sofa dip beside from the weight of another person. Probably Ginny or Harry trying to comfort me. But I don't care I just sat staring at the fire wishing my life would be different.

I felt a muscle around wrap around me pulling me onto there lap into there chest. I took a breath realizing who it was I started to cry into there chest clinging onto him like my life depended on it.

"Please don't go" I whispered into his chest I knew he heard me. He kissed my on the crown of my head before kissing my cheek.

"Never" he whispered as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

* * *

**Just want to say thank you to all the readers that have supported the story and all my reviewers out there... without your support i would have giving up on my story as i was suffering for writers block!**

**Keep reviewing !**

**A special thank you to my BETA ! You Rock !  
**


	21. Chapter 21

I inhaled a deep breath though my nose using his scent to calm me down. My crying slowly stopped until only a few silent tears escaped my eyes.

We sat in silence for a while each trying to think of what to say. Would he stay with me or was he just saying that to make me shut up?

"Bella" I heard him breathe in a rough voice. I lifted my head from his tear stained shirt to get lost in his grey eyes which at that moment held such emotion. Love, fear, angry, happiness, sadness. I glanced away from them scared of what might come next.

I felt his soft warm hands each side of my face turning my head gently so that I was looking at him.

"Please" he whispered almost broken. A tear rolled down his cheek I lifted my hand up gently cupping his face before whipping the tear away with my thumb. Draco leaned into my hand slightly closing his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry" Draco whispered pulling me to him to that I was in his lap while I sat on his knee facing him.

Anger suddenly filled me as I pushed myself off of Draco lap roughly.

"You're sorry!" I whispered dangerously as I moved away from him.

"YOU'RE SORRY" I screamed. I saw him flinch before he got up off the sofa with as much anger as me. He took two strides closer to me still keeping his distance.

"What the hell do you want me to say!" he sneered at me.

"I don't know maybe... I love you, or I was a dick for not believing you, or that I would do anything for" I sneered back at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you women, is it that time of the month, have you lost you mind completely" he raised his voice.

"No I had my heartbroken!" I screeched as I grabbed a book of the table throwing at his head. Sadly Draco dodged it.

"YOU HAD YOU HEART BROKEN! I had to watch you kissing some other guy like I meant nothing to you, of course I realized that you were just using me for the Malfoy fortune" he shouted.

"You should know by now that I didn't kiss him he kissed me. And like I would be after your money its full of blood and death and broken heart my ass you were all for getting rid of me for you pureblood whore, does she fulfill all of Drakie- Poos needs" I mimicked her sounding as if I was talking to a small child at the end.

"How dare you!" he whispered angrily. It was only now that I realized how close we were to each other. Our noses almost touching I could feel his heavy breathing across my face.

Suddenly are lips were crashing together, moving roughly against each other. I moaned as I felt his hands grip my waist hard pushing back until a fell onto the couch making Draco fall onto of me. We moved slight so that I was laying down on the full sofa with Draco in-between my legs.

This kiss was hunger filled me angry, hate but also love, lust and passion. My hand gripped his hair roughly bringing me closer to him.

I gasped for air as his lips moved away from mine, his lips never left my skin trailing hot kisses down my neck, he bit me every so often I knew it would leave marks but didn't care. One of his hands traveled up my shirt while the other stayed in my hair. I heard him moan against my skin.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against my collarbone before sucking on it slightly. We were both breathing heavy, coming out in short ragged pants. I moaned as I felt his finger touch the breast through my bra.

His lips touch mine again. My leg hitch up on his waist as my hands ripped open his shirt his buttons flying everywhere. I let my hands run down the muscles of his chest I felt them tense between my fingers. His hand left my shirt moving to my leg. He started out at the knee before slowly moving under my skirt.

"Oh My God!" I heard people gasped. This got the attention of both my and Draco. He groaned as he looked up to see Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry staring at us with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Draco chuckled at the scene as he pulled me up with him so that I could hide his 'problem'. Before my friends could get a word in Draco was dragging me into our….. I mean my bedroom.

He pulled me over to the bed gesturing me to sit down. I caught a glimpse out the window. It was dark about ten as everyone was just getting into the common room.

Draco laced his fingers through mine gently moving it to his lap before playing with my fingers with his other hand. I watched as he did this, he opened his mouth twice before closing it without saying anything. His expression reminded me of a goldfish. I tried to hide a smile at my thought as I waited for Draco to say something.

After a few minutes of silence Draco finally looked up from are laced hands into my eyes, his grey eyes were like liquid with hundreds of emotions swimming around in them.

"I was so angry when I saw that vampire kiss you" he spat.

"I didn't know what to do I wasn't angry with you I was more angry with myself for letting myself fall in love and for having feelings. All the heartless advice my father told me came rushing back and I felt like I had no one and if I didn't have anyone I thought I could become my old self and people would respect me again. I felt humiliated when the whole school found out that I Draco Malfoy couldn't satisfy my own girlfriend that she had to go to a dead man." A tear ran down his face. I wanted so badly to wipe it away.

"I was so stupid Bella, I should have known you would never cheat on me, I should have known that you were telling me the truth. It took me until today to believe that you loved me. I always thought that it was too good to be true. You were this amazing person that brought light into my life when I had been living in darkness for so long. It wasn't until I heard that that vampire Tanya tried to kill you that I realized that even if you did kiss Edward I would still love you and that I was stupid for not believing you sooner." His voice gently got lower until it was only a whisper.

I knew it was hard for Draco to show his feelings. For years he has had to push them behind him as his father thought they made you weak. I kissed Draco lightly on the cheek.

"I love you so much Draco" I whispered next to him as I let the tears spill over my eyes. A smile graced his lips as he turned to me.

"I know" I spoke as he softly kissed me.

"I was so scared Bella when I saw you collapse I thought you were dead!" he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine are noses touching.

Draco gave me an Eskimo kiss making me giggle like a school girl whose crush just looked at her. He smiled brightly at me as he gently pushed me down on the bed.

"I shouldn't have messed the room up" he told me chuckling slightly as I rested my head on his chest. I could hear the rhythm of his heart beats softly.

"Hmmm" was my reply as I started drifting off into sleep feeling safe in Draco's arms once again.


	22. Chapter 22

I felt myself hit something solid with my head as a turned to avoid the sunshine that was streaming through the windows. I frowned as I felt something tighten its grip around my waist pulling me closer to the solid object.

I opened my eyes to see Draco peaceful asleep his hair slightly messy covering his eyes, his mouth slightly open. His chest was rising and falling in a slow pattern which told me he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him but I knew we both had classes we had to go to even if we didn't want to.

A feeling of dread ran though me as I realized I would have to face two problems today. Edward and Tanya. I don't know which one I hated the most.

Edward. He broke me and Draco up is slightly mental and wants me back.

Tanya. A psychopath wants me dead and wants to be with Edward.

If I told Edward that I didn't want him in front of his family then maybe they could help keep him away. If I crushed his heart then he wouldn't love and Tanya would piss off trying to fix poor Eddies heart.

It would be like killing two blood sucking bats with one stone.

I looked up at Draco's peaceful face. I gently moved his soft blonde hair out of his eyes trailing my finger along his nose then down to his lips. I ran my index finger soft over the top lip from corner to corner then repeated the process with the bottom lips.

"That is incredible distracting. I am trying to sleep." Draco told me in a sleepy voice which made me chuckle. I pushed myself up slightly kissing his lips softly, before running my nose along his jaw kissing along it then down to his neck. He let out a small moan as I kissed the hollow of his throat, it was his weakness.

"If you don't stop I will have to ravish you right now" he warned me in a husky voice. I giggled climbed over him feeling his 'excitement' before slowly flushing are hips together as I moved off the bed.

I heard a groan as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. We were both still in are uniforms from the previous day.

"You didn't have to leave the bed" I heard Draco moan as I closed the door. I had a quick shower before I wrapped a towel around me heading out. Draco was already waiting to go into the bathroom when I opened the door he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before closing the door himself.

I quickly got dressed into some clean clothes and sat down at the vanity mirror running a brush through my damp hair. I covered the gruesome black and purple bruises around my neck with a simple charm. It healed while it was covered up which was a relief as my neck was pretty sore with the encounter last time with my psycho chick. I noticed that all of Draco's things were back in the room, which made a goofy smile spread across my face in pure joy. Draco was back and he loved me. Just and only me.

My face suddenly dropped… He slept with pug face Pansy. Would he do that to me I mean he wouldn't would he. I knew he was angry but still.

"Bella what's wrong" I heard Draco ask as he came in from the bathroom bare footed just in his school pants. Water droplets still clung to his amazingly muscles chest, I wanted so badly to lick them off. I shook my head… not the point of the moment Bella focus.

I turned back to the mirror ignoring his question what happens if he did sleep with her? Would I forgive him? I know he's slept with other girls but still!

I continued to brush my hair as Draco stared at me, from the corner of my eye I would see that he wasn't taking my silence as an answer.

He took long strides before pulling me up by the top of my arms. He hugged me to his chest that was pressed against my back and his face nuzzling my neck.

"Please tell me what's wrong" he whispered gently into my neck kissing it softly. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I kept my eyes on his chest and I didn't want to see his face and the emotions running through them as I asked him the question. Taking a deep breath I built up my courage.

"Did you sleep with Pansy" I asked as I spat her name out like I have a foul taste in my mouth.

Draco's arms tightened around me as I felt his chest vibrate and a chuckle escape. This made me pissed off how he can laugh at me when I asked him a serious question. What happened is he laughing at me because he knows that I know that he slept with pug face. I buried my face in his chest not wanting him to see my tears, I may love him but I don't want to feel week in front of him.

"Bella" he sighed.

"I did not sleep with anyone while we were apart" he told me and I could hear the truth in his voice but I had to be sure.

"So you didn't sleep with pug face" I whispered in his bare chest. It was incredible hard to stay on task without wanting to grope him.

"No Bella I didn't, I just made it seem that way to try to make you jealous" he spoke softly into my hair.

"Trying to make me jealous?" I questioned looking up at him with one eyebrow raised, causing us both to chuckle.

"Well…ermm… we have to get ready we have class" Draco mumbled turning away from me trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing. I smiled he was trying to make me jealous he really did love me.

I cast a spell to dry my hair. I applied a small amount of make-up enough to enhance my features. Today I was teaching a first year class the charms and ancient ruins at the end of the day. I had a free after lunch so I was probably going to confront the Cullen's in that space to try and get them on my side.

I took a breath… this was going to be a long day.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't think anyone was happy about me a Draco getting back together. Harry and Ron were ignoring me they didn't think it was the best idea. They started to have suspicions again that Draco and his other Slytherin class mates may have become death eaters.

I knew Draco wasn't a death eater but I wasn't about the say anything about his class mates. There was a war going on and now everyone had to pick sides even if they didn't want to.

The day continued in a the usual fashion. Whispers and giggles about me and Draco, rumors started ringing from the ridicules to the sickening. "Draco beat me into submission" "The dark lord wants Draco to get close to me so he can have me for himself" or even "They got back together because Draco got her pregnant"… not that I didn't completely mind the last one even thou it wasn't true I didn't mind people thinking I was pregnant because, well it will be hilarious when they realize I'm not and its just a sick and twisted rumor.

Although I didn't mind the rumor Harry and Ron certainly did and threatened to cut a certain part of Draco's anatomy off if something like that did happen. I felt sorry for Draco… kind of. It was funny to see the shocked reaction he had I swear he turned a slight green color after their warning.

Edward continued to glare at Draco and 'fuck' me with his eyes. I swear if you could sexually assault someone with a look, Edward had it down perfectly.

Tanya kept the contact to a minimum but the glares were constant. They got worse when she realized Edward was eye fucking me. But it wasn't to serious. I think Draco had a word with the Cullen's about what happened as they were constantly with Tanya the whole time.

Draco told me that although he didn't sleep with the Pug face they did have a rough and violent make out session but he couldn't bring himself to do the deed - as he put it.

Ginny and Hermione were happy that I was happy again after everything that had gone on. Although they were happy that me and Draco got back together didn't mean they thought it was a good idea, for an hour or two I had them trying to talk me out of getting back together with him. It wasn't until they realized what a hopeless case I was that they finally let me be. They weren't happy about Tanya or Edward but they tried to stop themselves getting to angry , they didn't want to kill them. Just yet.

Classes were boring and the same I realized that I had missed a lot while in my zombie like phase but nothing that hard work wouldn't fix. Potions went well considering I was partnered with some Slytherin who continual insulted me the entire class.

My relationship with Draco was getting stronger by the day but I still have to work some issues out even though I love him.

The War is fast approaching, soon everyone will have to pick side. Friendships will be made, Loyalties will be seen and lives will be lost.

Draco will be becoming a Deatheater soon. Not because he wants to but so that the order has someone other than Snape on the inside.

The road ahead will be tough but I know in my heart that as long as we all stand together and wear are hearts on our sleeves we will be able to over come anything !

Fin

* * *

**Would just like to say a huge thank you to all the people that reviewed my story, without you guys I wouldn't have finished it! Xx**

And a special thank you too LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465, My Beta who without her my writing would be lost to my bad grammar and spelling!

Thank you ! Xxx


End file.
